


a little trouble only makes for a good time

by thunderylee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Casual Sex, D/s themes, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: “A Baekhyun may change his colors, but everything under the surface is the same.”





	a little trouble only makes for a good time

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Minseok doesn’t often think in terms of Taylor Swift songs, but he really did know that Baekhyun was trouble when he walked in. Even before he learned that Baekhyun was in fact Mr. Fanservice and laid awake at night thinking of new ways to gay-bait the fans (his words), there was just something about him that screamed that he was up to no good. Then and now, Byun Baekhyun is a living, breathing warning.

It’s solely due to their separate subunits that Minseok has made it this far unscathed. Naturally, Jongdae was the first victim in M. He claimed he was cornered after vocal training, but everyone knew better. Jongdae is part of their weird chingu line bond and would have probably whined if he _hadn’t_ been first. After that, Kris and Lu Han purposely kept their distance from Baekhyun and Tao actively sought him out. (Minseok isn’t actually sure about Yixing; that guy is mysterious.)

As for Minseok, by now they’ve built up so much of a cat-and-mouse game that giving in would be disappointing. Minseok’s gotten used to Baekhyun poking him on and off stage, humoring him with a well-placed shove or light slap every now and then. At first it was annoying, but over time it’s become flattering in a desperately seeking attention from hyung kind of way. Baekhyun still speaks to him with respect because Minseok lectures him if he doesn’t. His reputation doesn’t excuse him from recognizing age hierarchy.

Minseok had thought that Baekhyun’s budding romance with his SNSD equivalent would put a dent in his man-on-man operations at home, but apparently she signs off on _all_ forms of group bonding. Baekhyun probably emails her the details after each conquest and gets praised for his hard work. Minseok doesn’t understand women at all.

Normally Baekhyun works covertly, but everyone knows when he gets to Junmyeon because their fearless leader walks around in a daze for the next twenty-four hours. Junmyeon’s not the most sexual person in the world, so for him to be affected so much speaks _volumes_ for Baekhyun’s skills—not that anyone tells him that. It’s moderately intriguing; Minseok has never known anyone whose dick was actually mind-altering before.

“What’s it like?” he asks, sidling up next to Junmyeon as they stretch before practice. “Is he some kind of insane contortionist or something?”

Junmyeon’s eyes gloss over as a dopey smile spreads on his face. “I don’t even know how to describe it. He’s like an embodiment of my every fantasy.”

Minseok makes a face at the poetic language. “Gross. I’m overthrowing you as leader today.”

“Okay,” Junmyeon agrees easily. “Take care of my babies, please.”

It’s times like these that Minseok wishes Kris and Lu Han were still in the group. Passing over any kind of (dis)loyalty, they were both older and capable of holding down both forts when needed. With Yixing in China and Junmyeon out of commission, the next oldest is Baekhyun and nobody wants him to be responsible for anything.

Minseok sighs and resigns himself to an entire day of coordinating schedules and breaking up stupid arguments. He considers delegating the reigns to Kyungsoo for the entire ten minutes it takes him to make Jongin cry by making fun of his hair tie or something. Minseok hasn’t even been here an hour yet and he’s already exhausted his daily quota of fucks given for pay.

“I feel like I’ve just acquired six children,” he mutters as he wipes his brow after a particularly grueling dance routine. “I’m never having sex with women again.”

“Hyung, are you okay?” that evil voice sounds from next to him. “I can take over for a bit if you need a break.”

All of Minseok’s inner alerts go off, but Baekhyun’s face is full of concern and absolutely no malice. Minseok eyes him for several very long seconds before he declares Baekhyun’s intentions good. Despite the innocent presentation, however, Minseok’s not about to give in so easily.

“You think you can lead this rehearsal without getting into trouble? You’re the worst one!”

“This is my fault, isn’t it?” Baekhyun looks guilty and Minseok stares at him, not recognizing the uncharacteristically _selfless_ expression on his face. “Don’t worry, hyung. I know supervising isn’t really your thing. It’ll be good experience for my class! Junmyeon-hyung and I are taking intro management right now.”

Minseok glances over at Junmyeon, who’s swaying back and forth with Sehun as they sing horribly off-key DBSK songs. “I hope he doesn’t have any homework to do today.”

“We did it last night, before…um.”

Baekhyun has the decency to look embarrassed and it’s actually kind of endearing. Minseok shakes himself before he processes the thought that Baekhyun is _cute_ and gestures his arms wildly. “They’re all yours.”

He expects a mutiny the minute Baekhyun calls the others to attention, but miraculously they all follow him. They’re probably so amazed to see Baekhyun doing anything other than being an exceptional pain in the ass that they’re just rolling with it to see what other unbelievable magic will happen. That’s Minseok’s philosophy anyway as he happily takes his place in the back and focuses on mastering the routine without worrying about everyone else.

“Don’t look so surprised, hyung,” Baekhyun hisses when the choreography places them right next to each other. “Even people like me have to grow up eventually.”

Minseok hides his snort, attributing the success of the day’s work to Baekhyun’s statement applying to everyone _else_. They’re not kids anymore, after all. Their maknae is twenty-two now, only a year younger than Minseok had been when they debuted. The theory of herd mentality might apply here too—if Baekhyun behaves, so will everyone else. Perhaps Baekhyun’s more of a bad influence than he’d originally thought.

“I’m proud of you,” Junmyeon says as they pack up to leave for the night. His Baekhyun-induced coma had worn off, leaving him rather sheepish.

“I didn’t do anything,” Minseok protests. “I pushed all of the work onto someone else.”

“Someone who needed the lesson.” Junmyeon winks at him. “It will be interesting to see how he acts now that he knows what it feels like to be the one running around putting out fires all day.”

“He’ll be back to his insufferable self within the hour, I’m sure.” Minseok flashes a tired smile. “A Baekhyun may change his colors, but everything under the surface is the same.”

Jongdae goes to bed the minute they get home, leaving Minseok wide awake in the silence. The last thing he wants is for SM to combine their dorms, but he wouldn’t mind K shipping over a new roommate or two. Chanyeol and Jongin would be ideal; they’re incredibly clean and respectful. Especially with Yixing gone, it’s just so _lonely_ here.

The peace is nice when he’s working on his music projects for school, but it’s the middle of summer break. Having a room to himself means he can do whatever he wants without bothering anyone, but he also doesn’t have anyone to talk to late at night anymore. Lu Han would volunteer the most ridiculous ideas and theories and Minseok found comfort in the simplicity of it all. Years of living with just his sister made him appreciate the company of guys his age…until it was gone.

Chanyeol would probably come hang out with him so late, Minseok thinks. Then he remembers Chanyeol whining earlier about being bogged down with homework (subsequently informing Baekhyun that he would _not_ be copying it when Baekhyun gets around to taking that class) and rules him out. Kyungsoo’s got an early call for his movie, Jongin’s a bitch when he’s tired, Sehun’s too high maintenance for late night shenanigans, and Junmyeon’s just no fun.

He’s typing in Baekhyun’s number before he has actively decided to contact him. _If you’re still awake, come over. I’m bored._

He gets a reply not forty-five seconds later, because Baekhyun had likely been texting his girlfriend in his makeshift bedroom in the living room at the K dorm while stuffing his face with whatever carbohydrates he hides from their manager.

_this is baekhyun. did u get me and chanyeol mixed up in ur phone again?_

Minseok snorts. _No, idiot. I meant to message you_.

_super special hyung time!!_ Baekhyun replies, along with a row of grinning emoji. _to what do i owe the honor?_

_I feel like getting into trouble_ , Minseok shoots off with a sly smile. Maybe he’ll find out what all of the fuss is about after all. Either way, his loneliness will be alleviated.

Fifteen minutes later, Baekhyun lets himself in the front door and eyeballs Minseok lounging on the couch in a muscle shirt and basketball shorts. “You don’t look like you’re asking for trouble.”

“That’s part of my appeal,” Minseok says, stretching gratuitously while Baekhyun doesn’t even try to pretend he’s not checking him out. “Did you put on eyeliner just to go up a flight of stairs?”

“Maybe,” Baekhyun says nonchalantly as he kicks off his shoes. “Never know who you’re gonna see in the hallway at one A.M.”

“Wouldn’t want all those trainees getting the wrong idea.” Minseok rolls his eyes. “God forbid they see your bare face and run screaming from the building, never to dance again.”

The couch dips with Baekhyun’s weight, arms and thighs pressed right against Minseok’s. Baekhyun is incredibly warm and smells like expensive shampoo, his hair untainted with product after a recent shower. Minseok’s eyes cross a little from the abundance of sensations that attack him all at once, most notably the presence of another conscious human being in the room.

“What do you want from me, hyung?” Baekhyun asks softly, the lowest volume Minseok has probably ever heard from this one. “Do you want to find out what made our leader so out of it today?”

“You’re too easy, Baekhyunnie,” Minseok tells him. “If I wanted that from you, I would have taken it a long time ago.”

“So sure of yourself.” Baekhyun grins as he snuggles closer, sighing happily when Minseok obliges him with an arm around his waist. “Are you rewarding me for doing a good job earlier? That’s more Junmyeon-hyung’s style.”

It’s nice to sit like this, even if Baekhyun is worse than a wriggly puppy on a sugar high. He doesn’t stop moving even in his sleep; Minseok entertains the morbid thought that his corpse would still jerk around uncontrollably in his coffin after death.

“That’s your angle, isn’t it?” Minseok accuses. “You figure out what everyone likes and cater to their desires.”

“You found me out.” Baekhyun traces the stripe on Minseok’s shorts, staying down by the knee. It’s so unlike Baekhyun not to try to cop a feel that Minseok finds himself a little disappointed that Baekhyun’s keeping his hands mostly to himself. “It’s worked out for me so far.”

“What’s your approach with me, then?” Minseok asks curiously.

“Approach?” Baekhyun repeats. “Hyung, you’re a little late. I already won you over.”

“How do you figure?”

“I’m here, aren’t I?” Baekhyun swings a leg across Minseok’s lap in one swift motion, resting both hands on Minseok’s shoulders as he stares right into his eyes. “Didn’t you like seeing me handle business today? That was all for you, to lead up to this moment right now. All deception aside, you should be proud.”

He is. Minseok hates how good it makes him feel. “I’m not gonna praise you for being sneaky.”

“If I wanted praise, I’d go to Junmyeon-hyung.”

Baekhyun stares him down, making no effort to move or even touch Minseok aside from straddling him. This is all for him, too. He doesn’t doubt that with anyone else, Baekhyun’s a human octopus, feeling out all the good spots and pleading for attention in return, but that’s not how Minseok works. Everything that happens tonight will be on Minseok’s terms, by Minseok’s orders, and with Baekhyun’s beautiful submission.

That realization has Minseok’s body temperature rising substantially. Both hands rest firmly at Baekhyun’s waist, holding him still as he considers his options. He could pick Baekhyun up and set him right back to the side, continuing their tradition of Minseok pushing him away as they settle in to watch late-night variety shows until they get tired. Baekhyun can sleep in Lu Han’s old bed and maybe he’ll talk about ridiculous shit until Minseok tells him to shut the fuck up and go to sleep.

Or he could have his way with Baekhyun, bending Baekhyun to his will and getting off even more at controlling the normally wild troublemaker. His hands tighten at the option his body clearly wants, the recognition flashing in Baekhyun’s eyes as his lips turn up into a knowing smirk. Minseok wants to kiss it off of his face, dominating Baekhyun with his mouth until Baekhyun falls helpless against him, pliant and willing.

“What are you thinking about, hyung?” Baekhyun asks, rocking his body just enough to stir Minseok’s arousal. Minseok’s hands drop to Baekhyun’s thighs, grabbing onto the flesh through the soft cotton shorts. “Whatever you’re seeing in your mind, I can make a reality. Within reason.”

“Stop talking,” Minseok snaps. His tone comes out harsher than he’d intended, but it makes Baekhyun shiver. “If we’re gonna do this, we’re gonna do it my way.”

“Yes, hyung,” Baekhyun says, his unquestioning obedience going right between Minseok’s legs. “Tonight, I’m yours. Do whatever you please with me.”

Everything that comes out of Baekhyun’s mouth fuels Minseok’s urges too well. He should have known that eventually Baekhyun would find his weakness and use it to his advantage. Even if Minseok is the one in charge here, Baekhyun’s still walking away a winner. Or limping away, if he’s as good as his reputation promises him to be.

“Dance for me,” Minseok says, the demand voicing itself before his brain approves. His only reluctance is letting go of Baekhyun’s thighs, prying his fingers away one by one. “You’re always so quick to shake your ass for anyone who’s interested. If it’s really mine tonight, prove it.”

“Yes, hyung,” Baekhyun answers, unaffected by Minseok’s boldness as he gets to his feet. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and swipes until a sultry Beyoncé song comes on, placing the device speaker-up on the coffee table as he starts to sway.

It’s slow and teasing, every change in direction punctuated by a bass line. Baekhyun’s normally exaggerated moves are softened, the roll of his body graceful instead of locking. He’s not performing so much as he’s feeling the music, guided by the beats and melody until his eyes fall shut.

“Look at me,” Minseok orders. “Don’t forget who owns you tonight.”

“I could never,” Baekhyun mumbles, staring straight at Minseok under hooded lids winged in black. He looks positively entranced and it makes Minseok physically uncomfortable from all of the heat and tension pooling within him. The V of Baekhyun’s plain white T-shirt displays his collarbones, hips swiveling above the waistband of his shorts.

Minseok swallows thickly. “Come closer.”

Baekhyun follows directions, approaching the couch in time with the beat, one song flowing into another as he crawls back into Minseok’s lap. Minseok would poke fun at Baekhyun actually having a sex playlist on his phone if it wasn’t for the lap dance he’s getting, Baekhyun’s thighs clamped around his to hold himself up as he leans all the way back in a body wave.

“Shit,” Minseok swears, narrowing his eyes when he sees Baekhyun’s grin down by his knees. “Get up here.”

Baekhyun’s body lifts just as easily as it had lowered, continuing to roll in a crude interpretation of dancing. He looks more like he’s riding a dick, which Minseok doesn’t doubt he has a lot of experience doing. The thought of anyone else inside him ignites a rage that has Minseok grabbing onto Baekhyun’s hips tight enough to turn him right around, pulling them flush together, back to chest.

“ _Yes_ ,” Baekhyun gasps, rocking pointedly against Minseok’s erection as his head falls back onto Minseok’s shoulder. “You’re so hard, hyung. I must be doing well.”

Minseok refuses to give into the blatant plea for praise, responding with a sharp grind upward. He muffles his groan in the hollow of Baekhyun’s neck, drinking in the gorgeous moan that releases unfiltered. “I didn’t tell you to stop dancing.”

Baekhyun’s hip swivels are lethal, his arms rising above his head to wrap around Minseok’s neck to stabilize him for some of the sexiest moves Minseok has ever seen. His own hands slide down Baekhyun’s thighs and back up his sides, feeling his abdominal muscles flex from the workout as he’s hit with a pang of guilt for making Baekhyun exude so much effort after rehearsing all day.

He mouths his way up to Baekhyun’s ear, sucking on the lobe until Baekhyun’s arching in his lap, gasping as he desperately tries to keep moving. Minseok’s fingers splay along Baekhyun’s chest under his shirt, purposely brushing his nipples to make him jerk.

“So sensitive,” Minseok whispers into Baekhyun’s ear. Baekhyun’s nipples harden when Minseok takes them between his fingers and thumb, pinching gently at first and gradually introducing more force until Baekhyun’s crying out in his shrill voice, pushing his hips backwards in his first act of defiance.

“ _Hyung_ ,” he whines, trembling on top of Minseok. “It hurts.”

“Good hurt or bad hurt?” Minseok asks, lightening up just enough for Baekhyun’s breath to even out.

“Bad hurt,” Baekhyun answers, exhaling when Minseok returns to a gentle tugging. “It was too much. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize for stating your limits.” Minseok drops his hands to Baekhyun’s waist and hugs him from behind, pressing a kiss to his jaw. “I won’t abuse you.”

Baekhyun turns in his embrace, displaying his flushed face and glazed-over eyes that are entirely products of Minseok’s seduction. Their noses bump and Minseok is surprised that Baekhyun hasn’t tried to kiss him yet. Then he realizes that’s because Minseok hasn’t told him to.

“Kiss me,” Minseok says, and instantly Baekhyun’s mouth is on his, lips sliding together as Minseok tongues his way inside and claims what’s his. Baekhyun falls lax in Minseok’s arms just like Minseok had wanted, the music forgotten as Baekhyun’s body curls into their kiss. Fingers play with the hair on the back of Minseok’s neck without permission, but Baekhyun probably doesn’t even realize he’s doing it. Besides, it feels really good. Another time he might want to let Baekhyun loose on him and see what happens, but tonight is about Baekhyun serving him.

They kiss for another couple songs, Minseok learning the inside of Baekhyun’s mouth very well before picking him right up off the couch and carrying him down the hall. Baekhyun has no problem being manhandled anywhere and holds on to Minseok’s neck until Minseok tosses him onto the spare bed like a ragdoll.

“Hands and knees, precious,” Minseok barks, throwing in the term of endearment to soften the blow a bit. Baekhyun probably wouldn’t have noticed if Minseok had hurled obscenities at him, complying immediately and hanging his head to bare his neck, further submitting himself to Minseok’s will.

Minseok hums in approval as he slides his hand up Baekhyun’s spine, ending at the sensitive spot just below his nape and watching in mild amusement as Baekhyun fails to keep from squirming. He cringes like he’s going to be punished for moving and Minseok frowns, wondering who conditioned him to react this way. Minseok wants to hurt whoever it is for giving Baekhyun such a negative association with this type of play. For now, he’ll just have to undo it.

Draping himself over Baekhyun’s back, Minseok presses light kisses to the shell of his ear and runs his hands along Baekhyun’s torso, over and under his shirt until Baekhyun’s moaning openly again. “So sensitive,” Minseok says again. “You respond so nicely to my touch. How do you feel?”

“Hot,” Baekhyun mumbles, his voice thick from nonuse. “Everything is so hot.”

Minseok pushes Baekhyun’s shirt over his head and shoves down his shorts and underwear, baring all of his flesh to the tiny flow of air conditioning this room gets in the heat of summer. “Better?”

“Much, thank you.” Baekhyun arches under Minseok’s weight, breath hitching when Minseok’s hands return to his chest. “Minseok-hyung is so good to me.”

That tugs at a completely different part of Minseok’s dominant streak, the part that desires to take care of his person and make them happy to serve him. Minseok hadn’t even known it was that strong until Baekhyun fulfilled it so effortlessly. Let it never be said that Baekhyun isn’t good at what he does.

Minseok sheds his own clothes and kisses Baekhyun’s shoulder as he leans over to check the contents of the nightstand. Naturally, Lu Han hadn’t left anything useful behind. With a huff of annoyance, Minseok heaves himself up to cross the room and root through his own drawer.

When he turns back to Baekhyun, the younger idol is shivering from neglect and Minseok rushes to cover him, pressing flush against him from head to toe and rubbing away the goosebumps on his arms. “Did someone hurt you, baby?” he asks, ignoring how his cock slides so nicely between Baekhyun’s ass cheeks in favor of his concern. “Tell me who it is so I can kill him.”

Baekhyun’s head shakes so hard that sweat flies from his hair. “No, I swear. Kyungsoo just likes to get rough with me. He’s really kinky, you know? Not my thing, but I did it for him like I’m doing this for you…I guess it feels similar.”

“We can stop,” Minseok tells him honestly. All games aside, he doesn’t like the idea of reminding Baekhyun of someone like that.

“No, I like it.” Baekhyun arches enough to rub back against Minseok, making Minseok’s eyes roll up into his head. “You’re different. You’re nice to me.”

“If you’re sure…” Minseok’s willingness to protest fades with each slide of his cock in Baekhyun’s crack, arms tightening around Baekhyun’s chest as the pleasure intensifies. “This is how it’s supposed to be, Baekhyunnie. Remember that.”

“Yes, hyung.”

Minseok uncaps the lube and dribbles some onto his fingers, hands shaking from the angle rather than nerves. Peeling himself away from Baekhyun’s back is torture, but he keeps the palm of his hand at the base of Baekhyun’s spine for familiarity as his other hand trails up between Baekhyun’s thighs. “Relax, precious.”

Baekhyun sputters a little as he nods, fisting the covers with both hands as Minseok presses his middle finger inside. For someone who does this a lot, Baekhyun’s incredibly tight, pulling a hiss from both of them as Minseok slowly opens him up for another. Bending his knuckles has Baekhyun pushing back, his next noises much lower as Minseok finds the spot that makes him shudder from nothing but pleasure.

“Feel good?” Minseok checks, just in case Baekhyun’s slipped into the battered slave role again.

“Yes, hyung,” Baekhyun answers, followed by a long moan that leaves no doubt in Minseok’s mind to Baekhyun’s consent.

Minseok’s chest returns to Baekhyun’s back like he was magnetically attracted to it and fighting the resistance this entire time. It’s awkward to stretch Baekhyun like this, but he makes it work and slips in a third finger for as long as it takes to kiss every vertebrae in Baekhyun’s spine down to his tailbone. This leaves him at eye level with his ministrations, mesmerized at the way Baekhyun’s body clenches around his fingers, shining with lube.

A test puff of air has Baekhyun moaning louder, his muscles clamping tightly around Minseok’s fingers that press deeper in retaliation. Without a second thought, Minseok spreads Baekhyun’s ass with his free hand and licks at the spasming rim, making two laps around his fingers before he pulls them out enough to slip his tongue inside as far as he can.

“Oh _fuck_ , _hyung_ ,” Baekhyun draws out, fists twisting the covers for a different reason now. He’s nearly flat against the bed, ass in the air as Minseok eats him out as deeply as he can. “ _Hyuuuuuuuung_.”

“Shh,” Minseok whispers, gripping the flesh of Baekhyun’s ass with both hands to keep him from jerking. “You’re gonna wake up Jongdae.”

“Sorry,” Baekhyun gasps, and Minseok almost grins at how fake it is. Baekhyun couldn’t give a shit about Jongdae right now, even if he’s just on the other side of the wall. He’s only adhering to Minseok’s words because they’re Minseok’s words.

Minseok’s dick is so hard that the brief friction from his thighs pulls a low groan from his lungs. As if on cue, Baekhyun clenches around his tongue and Minseok licks him faster until muffled cries alert him to the reality that Baekhyun has his face buried in the pillow.

The vision is what does it for Minseok, straightening up to see for himself. It’s just as good as he had imagined, Baekhyun’s hair splayed all over the place as he leans back every now and then to breathe.

“Don’t suffocate yourself, precious,” Minseok says as he rolls on a condom. He’s so worked up that even touching himself has him biting his bottom lip. “I’m not into auto-erotic asphyxiation.”

Baekhyun scoffs at that, then bites down onto the pillow as Minseok pushes inside. Minseok immediately falls onto Baekhyun’s back again, taking one thigh over his elbow to spread Baekhyun open wider for his thrusts. His grunts disperse somewhere between Baekhyun’s shoulder blades as he snaps his hips erratically, not even trying to take it slow with the way Baekhyun’s body invites him in, rewarding him for such careful and thorough preparation.

“Hyung,” Baekhyun hisses, pushing back just as fast as Minseok’s giving it to him. “Please, hyung.”

Minseok doesn’t know what he wants until the arm holding him up bumps something wet and Baekhyun’s next moan is in most guys’ falsetto range. Balancing all of his weight on Baekhyun’s back, Minseok curls his fingers around Baekhyun’s cock and strokes him in time with their wild rhythm.

Pushing Baekhyun’s knee up to his chest, Minseok pounds into him from behind and worries for the first time that Jongdae really might wake up from the escalation of Baekhyun’s screams, if not everyone on their floor. Baekhyun must realize it at the same time, because he sucks the pillow back into his mouth as he spills over Minseok’s fingers, muscles squeezing Minseok’s cock so much that Minseok can’t stop himself from following.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Baekhyun mutters, his voice scratchy. Minseok hopes they don’t have any song recordings tomorrow. “That was amazing.”

Minseok hides a smile as he leans back on his knees, giving Baekhyun’s ass a gentle smack to urge him out of position. “Remember that the next time Kyungsoo is mean to you.”

“Oh, I made all that up,” Baekhyun says, his sated face splitting into a grin. “I mean, he’s for real a kinky freak, but I’m totally into it.”

Minseok thinks about getting angry, but he’s too tired and too satisfied to give much of a fuck about being misled like that. “You’re something else, Byun Baekhyun.”

“It’s cute how protective you were, though,” Baekhyun teases. “Please call me ‘precious’ any time you’d like.”

“Get out of my room,” Minseok says evenly, stumbling on his feet as he searches for his clothes. He pauses when he hears a wince from the other bed, turning to find Baekhyun making a face of pain as he twists his body into a sitting position. “Are you okay?”

He’s back by Baekhyun’s side in an instant, eyes narrowing when the grin returns. “Got you.”

“If you keep crying wolf like this, one time you will really be hurt and I won’t believe you.”

Baekhyun’s face falls into a pout. “Sorry, hyung. I don’t wanna go back to my dorm, though. I’m already here.”

“You can sleep here, you obnoxious idiot,” Minseok says with a sigh. “God knows there’s enough space.”

“You’re lonely, aren’t you?” Baekhyun asks as Minseok trips into his shorts. “That’s why you invited me over. I sleep in the living room, you know. I could move in tomorrow.”

“I’m not too sure that’s a good idea now,” Minseok says with a frown. “SM would have to approve it anyway.”

“Oh, please. Tao was practically living with us before he left and SM never approved that.” Baekhyun only grimaces a little as he stretches, looking more uncomfortable than anything. “Can I take a shower?”

“Knock yourself out.”

Baekhyun disappears into the bathroom, walking down the hallway butt naked without batting an eyelash, and Minseok’s still shaking his head when he stumbles into the kitchen and finds his one remaining roommate at the table, shoveling snacks into his face.

“Nice backseat music,” Jongdae comments, thumbing toward Baekhyun’s abandoned phone. “Too bad it didn’t do anything to mute your _piercing loud sex noises_.”

“I’m not even gonna apologize,” Minseok mumbles, snatching the bag and chomping a few snacks of his own. “I bet you could tell who it was by the moans.”

“Obviously.” Jongdae smirks. “If it’s not me, and it’s not you, only one other person in our group can wail like that.”

They bump fists and share a laugh. “I guess he finally got to me,” Minseok admits. “Unrelated, you wouldn’t mind if he moves in, right? It’s so empty here with Yixing gone so much.”

“I’d pick literally anyone else in K over Baekhyun,” Jongdae says, giving Minseok rather insistent eyes for 3am. “But you’re the one who has to share a room with him, so it’s your call.”

Minseok remembers how Baekhyun had just plopped right next to him on the couch, content to do nothing or everything as long as it made Minseok happy. “He’s not so bad.”

“Careful, hyung,” Jongdae warns, and Minseok already knows what he’s going to say before it comes out of his mouth. “Don’t go getting feelings for him.”

“It’s _Baekhyun_ ,” Minseok reminds him, making a face at the thought of getting all romo with EXO’s resident slut. “He’s the last person I’d get feelings for.”

“I love you too, hyung,” Baekhyun sing-songs from the hallway, drowning in a giant fluffy robe Kris had left behind. All Minseok can think is that he looks much less evil without eyeliner. “The hell are you up for, Jongdae?”

“Just waiting out your sudden a capella concert,” Jongdae answers. “You know, you two should really record a duet. It would be _orgasmic_.”

“Hilarious,” Minseok deadpans. Baekhyun just looks smug as he joins them at the table and steals the snack bag. “I hope he gets you next.”

“Jongdae’s boring,” Baekhyun announces. “He just likes to watch porn while we do it. Easily my least favorite in the group.”

Jongdae’s sputtering out excuses, but Minseok leans forward to give Baekhyun his undivided attention. “What’s Chanyeol like in bed?”

“ _Ooh_ ,” Jongdae jumps to conspire, though he’s probably just trying to get the focus off of himself. “Yes, spill it. He’s totally lame, right? Missionary only and shit.”

Baekhyun eyes the pair of them and folds his arms across his chest. “Since you wanna know so badly, I won’t tell you.”

“If we’re gonna live together, we’ll find out eventually,” Jongdae says with a shrug. “There are no secrets in this dorm.”

A sly smile spreads on Baekhyun’s face. “So you think.”

Two weeks later they’re performing a special stage and Baekhyun’s touchier than normal. It doesn’t bother Minseok now as much as it hadn’t before; now it just makes him want to relive the fantasy Baekhyun had acted out for him—and maybe a few new ones. He’s particularly jumpy today, though, jerking each time he clings to Minseok like he’s being shocked with an electrical current.

“You wanted to know about Chanyeol?” Baekhyun breathes away from his mic. “Pay attention to his pocket.”

Confused, Minseok turns to look at the tallest member and notices his hand disappearing into the pocket of his impossibly tight jeans. At the exact same time, Baekhyun spasms next to him and Minseok’s eyes fly open as he realizes what’s actually happening on _stage_ in front of cameras and fans.

“You shouldn’t underestimate people, hyung,” Baekhyun tells him, stepping back when Chanyeol zaps him a little too hard. Apparently Baekhyun’s permitted time with Minseok is over.

Minseok makes a mental note to look up a few things on the Internet later, maybe collaborate with Kyungsoo. He has to step up his game.


End file.
